The Lost Case File Vol 3 (A Spirit Masters Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For us well we seriously thought that 2 was enough but no because yes there is one last lost case file and now is the perfect time to show you all what this was about and what you're about to read next is a story never been told until now.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Out That There's Yet Another Lost Case File

By Wyatt W. Buell

Ok so yes I seriously thought 2 lost case files was enough but no because yes there is a 3rd lost case file.

And honestly I couldn't believe that there was a 3rd case file and man if there is another one of these then we would have a problem.

But when I checked this was it and oh man i'm not saying this is bad but rather i'm starting to realize that Carter must've done these and he gave them to me and really I didn't know what was in these until I read the first lost case file.

And since this is finally the last one I do hope so because there are more stories to be told rather than another lost case file.

So with all of that said, let's begin shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Learning About Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

Now ever since Wyatt came to Power Rangers City I can honestly say his presence was needed here more than ever.

And every time that the other residents here talk about him they would usually say that he made a huge impact on their lives and really I don't blame them at all.

But there is one question I would often ask myself: "What is Wyatt like in the Enchanted Forest?"

And I ask that because I just want to know what makes him what he is and no I would rather not ask him about his secrets because really that is not what I would do at all.

But rather go with Wyatt to the Enchanted Forest and see what he is like there and maybe i'll be able to know the real him.

And ever since he did his case file i've always wondered what he is like in his home and hopefully he'll be okay with that because really i'm not forcing him to do this but rather ask him politely and hopefully that would work.

Oh and believe it or not when I did ask him he said "Sure Carter and yes you can spend a day with me in the Enchanted Forest because really my friend it's time that I finally show you my home and what i'm really like there."

And after he said that to me I was so glad he was okay with this because really it was about time anyway that I can finally see the Enchanted Forest for myself and since Danny spent the weekend there I believe this will be quite a day for the both of us.

My Comment: Yes it will Carter.


	3. Chapter 3

Going To The Enchanted Forest

By Carter Grayson

So the very next morning I got to the train station early and thankfully the train that was coming and Wyatt was on board and my guess is he somehow got on the train and was waiting for me and that was nice of him.

And thankfully he wasn't too far away because when I got on board he was sitting and I sat across from him and soon we were on our way.

'So Wyatt I see that you were ready for this?" I then asked him

"Why yes I was and before you ask yes I did tell my friends about this and they were okay with this because they also wanted to show you what we're like in the Enchanted Forest." he then replied to me

And so we enjoyed the train ride together and since he told them about this at least I knew he that I was planning on this so thankfully he came prepared.

Once we finally arrived we then got off the train we then got in a taxi and we then off to where he lived and really this was quite possibly the craziest moment of my entire life.

And when we finally made it well the house on the outside was empty and well I asked Wyatt about that and he then replied to me "Yeah I hate to say this but sadly no one lives there and really I don't even know why it's there at all but usually we would just ignore it."

Once he said that well we did ignore the house and went through the backyard and finally we made it to the entrance of the Enchanted Forest and really I couldn't wait to see what was next and well Wyatt lead the way because he knew this place more so I thought letting him go first would make sense in a way.

And what came next during that very day would show that Wyatt's home is truly the place to be.

My Comment: Why yes it will be Carter.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome To The Enchanted Forest

By Wyatt W. Buell

Once we made it pass the entrance we were finally here in the Enchanted Forest and honestly I knew right away this place had so much to offer.

And Wyatt then showed me the trail that would lead to his home and we then followed it and as we were walking I then knew this was amazing so far because i've never been to a place that is so beautiful as the Enchanted Forest and really I then knew this wasn't going to be a bad idea after all.

Because yes I was a bit nervous and I was worried this wasn't going to work but now this might be the best idea I ever had and yes this place might be a good inspiration for an experiment because him Danny Kendall and Buddy could be perfect together and yeah i'm so going to do that when that comes.

And at last we were finally near his home and really I thought the walk there was good enough but no that was only the beginning of what could be an amazing day here.

My Comment: Yes Carter it will be quite an experience unlike any you've ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting His Friends

By Carter Grayson

So when we were finally where his friends were they were quite amazing to meet because really it's not everyday that this happens.

And oh man they are the reason why Wyatt has been doing so good in Power Rangers City and honestly they are so proud of being there for him and for him being with them and now I get where he gets the confidence from.

Then I got to meet The Blue Knight and he told me that Wyatt is the best student he ever had and that he has learnt so much as he and his friends were training to be Spirit Masters.

And after hearing that I then knew Danny Kendall and Buddy would be perfect here.

Of course I wouldn't forget Lugia the Spirit of the forest and man he is so amazing because he knew they would be coming here and after meeting them for the first time it's clear to me that he does matter to them and that life would never be the same if they never met him at all.

So when that was done he then showed me his home and honestly that would be the most amazing tour I ever went on.


	6. Chapter 6

Exploring The Enchanted Forest

By Carter Grayson

When Wyatt showed me his home I was honestly amazed because really i've never been here before and this was my first time here and oh man is this place so awesome to be in because he has not only caring and supportive friends 2 mentors who know he can do great things but he also has one of the most amazing homes ever and coming from me that's saying a lot.

And I say that because really words aren't enough to explain this place and really he and them do belong here and as I was exploring his home I then knew that the other 3 would be perfect here and honestly they would so love this place.

I also then knew that the Enchanted Forest was truly the place to be.

My Comment: Yes it is Carter. Yes it is.


	7. Chapter 7

What I Learnt From Spending A Day With Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

Now after spending a day with Wyatt in the Enchanted Forest I now know why he's been so amazing in Power Rangers City and really i'm so glad he came because he needed his help and he knew what we went through.

And since he helped so many with his presence i'm glad he knew we needed and also when I met his friends I then knew that's where he gets it from and really I don't mind that at all because his friends are so awesome to hang around.

Oh and of course The Blue Knight and Lugia are the best mentors they've ever known and really they know what they are doing.

So really after the day I spent with him it became clear to me that he does matter and that he has and always will be the most important person I ever met.

My Comment: and thank you Carter for doing this and really i'm glad you could finally see my home The Enchanted Forest for the very first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Telling The Other 3 About My Day With Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

So after I got back in Power Rangers City I then found the other 3 and I told them about my day with Wyatt in the Enchanted Forest and Danny was glad that Wyatt could invite me to his home.

I then mentioned to them that they should become Spirit Masters and they actually are planning on that since Wyatt does matter to them.

And I then knew that when they do become Wyatt and his friends' students they will learn what it was like in the Enchanted Forest just like how my day was with him.

Oh and Wyatt thanks for doing this because honestly after that day together I now know what makes you so special in the first place.

My Comment: thanks Carter.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking Back On This

By Wyatt W. Buell

Well after reading that it became clear to me that Carter really enjoyed my home and man I was glad I could show him what my home was like and what I was like there.

And really i'm glad he asked because I knew he would want to see my home so I then knew that would be a good idea after all and boy that one I don't regret at all.

Oh and after I was done reading this I did make sure that there was another one just in case but this was it and I was surprised because I thought there was more than 3 but maybe Carter couldn't get to do more and that's okay because I knew he would have to leave Power Rangers City and man i'm glad that we could finally find these.

And with these out of the way now is the perfect time to tell more stories without doing another lost case file.


	10. Chapter 10

Many More Stories Will Be Told

By Wyatt W. Buell

So now that the Lost Case Files are done now is the perfect time for more stories to be told.

And don't worry these next stories will probably involve more about the Spirit Verse and really we don't know what will come next.

But what comes next we will be ready because we never know what the future has in store for us.

THE END.


End file.
